Ayana Aminatu
Ayana Aminatu is the Duchess of the Reaching Woods. Her lordship includes the Reaching Woods territory, including the towns of Scornubel and Berdusk. Description At 5'5 with a mess of crimson red hair Ayana stands out like a beacon in the night among her village, back home deep in the jungles of Chult. Her father, Tau Aminatu, found Ayana as an infant among the wreckage of a ship washed ashore along the coast of the Shining Sea. Tau's wife, Amari Aminatu, immediately took the infant into her care and raised Ayana as their own, teaching Ayana the ways of the druid just as Amari had done with her own children. Ayana is one of seven Aminatu children with four sisters and three brothers. Personality Growing up in the jungles of Chult, one with the land and beasts, Ayana was not privy to the social graces of the "civilized" society of northern Faerûn. Ayana is very matter-of-fact and to the point. She does not enjoy social banter or beating around the bush with what she thinks. She can come off as socially awkward and introverted initially but she is quite sharp and full of passion for her loved ones and the Wild. Ayana has a deep love for the Wild and its inhabitants. With that, she has more companions of the beast variety than that of humanoid. She once befriended a flock of hippogriffs for the sheer joy of conversing with them and enjoying their company as she and her party moved through the hippogriffs' territory. Relationships Romantic Ayana has had very few romantic relationships thus far in her life. She has been connected to Empress Celine Alagondar of The Sword Coast Empire as well as Lord Wesley Vincent, Duke of the Empire of Cormyr. Family Ayana's biological parents are currently unknown. It can, at times, be a sore subject for her as she holds tribe and family in such high regard but doesn't even know who her original family was or the fate that befell them. Ayana continually searches for any clues as to where she originally came from and who her parents could be. Tao Aminatu, Ayana's adopted father, is a Ranger in the jungles of Chult. He works along with the local Druids of the Circle of the Moon to patrol the jungles and coastlines. Ayana's mother, Amari, is an Arch Druid of the Circle of the Moon and trained Ayana in the ways of Druidry from a young age. Adventuring Companions Ayana began adventuring in central Faerûn, where she met and traveled with many of the future Dukes and Duchesses of the Empire of Cormyr and Empress Celine Alagondar of The Sword Coast Empire. * Celine Alagondar, human Princess and Sorceress * Wesley Vincent, half elf Warlock and Sorcerer * Naresha "Chastity" Gildtongue, tiefling Paladin * Ghalath "Woundstriker" Ogolakanu, goliath Barbarian * Maricellia Drakcon, human Warlock * Taichu, human Paladin * Arima Mimiko, human Cleric Other Close Friends and Companions Zygy, platinum pseudodragon Age: 7 years old Home: Feywild Description: Zygy adores Ayana and will do anything to protect her. She can be slow to warm up to strangers but if she senses good in someone, she will take to them quickly. Zygy enjoys cuddles and snapping with her people. She is quite demanding for attention and with chirp and chatter in protest if her demands for attention are not met. During travel, Zygy curls up and naps on the back of Ayana's neck, covered by Ayana's mess of crimson locks.Category:Characters